Fly me to the Moon
by Sadisticglee
Summary: The war is over and the two factions make peace. Work on the main Iacon tower is finished, meaning that a party is in order. But a certain seeker isn't in the partying mood, will one mech change that? Summary sucks I know but if you read please review!


So here's a small SkyfireXStarscream short. I just got the idea while listening to "Fly me to the moon" and I just couldn't get it to leave. I hope that you all like it!

XOXOXO

The stars twinkled brightly, their light reflecting in the ruby red optics that stared up at them. Though their optics were trained on the stars, their thoughts lay elsewhere.

The war had ended, but not in the way many had thought. Megatron had realized the error in his ways and had surrendered, as did Optimus Prime. The two made peace with one another before they set out to spread peace across Cybertron. Shockwave surprised everyone when he agreed to help spread the peace, and they were even more so surprised when he offered to make the unmated female Autobots homes, but they were forever grateful. With his help they were able to rebuild Iacon, or at least parts of it, to its former glory.

Most days were filled with boring tasks, most involving construction, and that often carried on late into the night. But with the main Iacon tower restored, they were allowed a party. The party had been planned since they had arrived on Cybertron. It was a promise that they would return their world to its former glory, and with Blaster, Jazz, and many other mechs getting anxious to do something _other _than construction, Optimus and Megatron finally gave in.

Everyone showed up to the party, and though there were a few ill feelings between some bots, it went off without a hitch. There was only one bot who wasn't participating in the festivities, and his name was Starscream.

When the war had ended the seeker was overjoyed. There was nothing keeping him from exploring other worlds and being with the one bot he loved more than his trine, or so he thought. Every seeker was called in to help with the rebuild, and most were sent to fly supplies to the higher level workers. Starscream, being one of the fastest, was often sent to fetch metal and other heavy supplies so that they could continue building on schedule, thus leaving him tired and unable to do what he loved. He didn't mind all that much, it was nice seeing Iacon returning to its former glory, but he wanted to go to Vos, to see what had happened to his home, but there hadn't been any time. And now that there was, everyone was partying, even his trine…Even Skyfire.

A long sigh left the seeker, the warm air managing to fog the air in front of him briefly. A cube of high grade lay untouched on the railing beside his arms. He could hear the music playing from behind and the lights from the party flashed vibrant colors. He should've been having fun inside with his trine, but he just didn't feel like it. There were too many couples dancing together, having fun, being all…'lovey dovey' as the humans say, that it just ruined his mood. The one mech he wanted to be with seemed to still be angry with him, why though, he just couldn't figure out. With another sigh Starscream finally picked up his cube and took a swig as the music turned into a semi slow song.

'Might as well get overcharged.' He thought silently, not noticing the mech coming up behind him.

XOXOXO

Skyfire had been enjoying the party immensely, but when he caught sight of Starscream outside, the party seemed less important. The shuttle had thought that the seeker commander would be with his trine, dancing and laughing, as he should be. But he wasn't, instead he was standing outside by himself. A frown pulled at his lips as he turned towards Blaster. The mech was a bit away, meaning he'd have to force his way through the crowd, but he would, and he did. The red mech grinned at his request and immediately set it aside for when the shuttle reached the seeker.

It was hard making his way across the crowded room, but with him being as large as he was, it was somewhat easier, especially with Blaster practically announcing what he was going to do. A soft blush bloomed across his cheeks as he reached the archway leading to where Starscream was. It seemed like the small seeker didn't realize anything around him, just the stars in front of him. It made it much easier for Skyfire to work up the guts to do what he was about to do.

It was no secret that he harbored feelings for the other, and others often pushed him into doing something about it, but he never could. He always thought that Starscream could do better, but after seeing him alone for the past several Earth years, he couldn't take it, and tonight was probably the only night he would be able to do something about it.

With his own long sigh, he stepped out into the darkness and up behind the small seeker.

"Starscream?" The seeker whirled so fast that he managed to loose balance and fall forward, his energon still in his servo. Skyfire managed to catch him against his chest, the energon that Starscream was holding though splashed against his chest, staining it, before it dropped to the ground, shattering.

"O-oh my!" Starscream's voice held a small whine as he dropped to the ground, immediately starting to pick up the pieces. A small chuckle left Skyfire as he knelt down in front of him and gently grabbed his servos.

"Starscream?" Wide ruby optics snapped up to meet smiling blue ones. Their optics didn't meet for long as Starscreams dropped down to Skyfires pink stained chest.

"Oh! Skyfire! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were so close! And I wasn't really paying attention! So when you said my name it startled me! I'm so sorry!" Starscreams blush matched the energon on Skyfires chest as he tried to figure out a way to get it off, though the fact that his servos were still gently held by said mech made it hard.

"Starscream, it's alright. I was the one that startled you." He gently pulled Starscream back to his pedes with a smile. He heard the music start behind them and his smile grew just a hair wider. Starscream still didn't seem to notice it as he tried to continue fretting over the energon.

"Skyfire we really should get you cleaned up!" Starscream squeaked softly as the said mech pulled him close.

"Dance with me?" Skyfires voice wavered slightly as he forced the question past his lips. "…I…You trine told me that you liked this song w-while we were on Earth…"

This caused Starscream to pause and listen to what was playing. It took a few seconds for the words to register in his processor, but when they did, he couldn't help but blush twice as much as before. It was true, he did like this song, a lot, and because it reminded him of Skyfire and what the two of them used to do.

"I…yes…I did…I-I do. I still enjoy listening to this song...and yes…yes I will dance with you." The seeker smiled softly and Skyfire gently switched his hold on his servos. He gently placed one of Starscreams on his shoulder before he placed his now free servo on his hip.

"I remember Spike and Carly dancing like this…they said that it was the common way for humans to dance, at least ones that had no experience in the art." Skyfires voice was soft, showing just how nervous he was. Starscream had been at first, but with the high-grade he managed to consume hitting his systems, it was now fading away and being replaced with giddiness. He and Skyfire were actually dancing…to the song he always associated the shuttle with, could anything be more perfect?

"Technically speaking you can't necessarily play among the stars, though I know I often thought about doing so, such a feat is physically impossible seeing as said 'stars' are millions of light years apart. And spring on Jupiter and Mars is actually quite impossible seeing as Jupiter is a 'gas giant' and Mars isn't capable of sustaining life. But spring on Earth is quiet beautiful, it was my favorite time of year." Starscream started to ramble as the song continued, causing Skyfire to chuckle softly.

"Starscream…you're rambling…" Starscream paused and bit his lip, silencing himself much to Skyfires amusement. "I don't mind though…but just listen to the other words some too."

Starscream nodded softly and went quiet, allowing himself to listen. He hadn't realized that Skyfire had been gently swaying them back and forth, but now that he was quiet, he realized that it was quite soothing. A smile ghosted his lips once again as he laid his helm against Skyfires chest. As the song progressed his smile grew, for the one he was dancing with started singing along softly.

"Fill my heart with song, Let me sing for ever more." The shuttle drifted off into humming the next few words before he leaned down so that he was whispering into Starscreams audio. "In other words, I love you."

"Skyfire." Starscream pulled back to stare up at the larger mech, his ruby optics shining. His vocalizer seemed to short out, leaving him speechless. So instead of speaking, he reached up and gently cupped the shuttles cheeks before he pulled him down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He swore he could hear a chorus of 'awe's and oohs' but it didn't matter; all that mattered was the fact that he was kissing the one he loved. It took a few minutes but Skyfire eventually got over his shock and gently kissed the seeker back.

Regrettably Starscream pulled back and looked up at Skyfire. The shuttle smiled brightly at him before he swept him up into a hug and started peppering his face in kisses. Starscream eventually managed to get him to set him down, and when he did, the Skyfire led the two of them back inside where they joined the party. Everyone fawned over the two of them, congratulating them and offering them their best wishes. Starscream simply laughed while Skyfire did his best to hide his blush. But eventually everyone got back into partying, and party they did.

XOXOXOXOX

Hope you guys like it! I listened to 'Fly me to the moon' so many times that I can't get it out of my head XD! Please Review!


End file.
